Seddie Files
by kurt-york
Summary: The story changes and his life has become a paradox. series of one-shots/drabbles
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - DON'T OWN**

* * *

They call me crazy. Maybe I am. I watch them, because, for kids, they're pretty interesting. They have a web show, iCarly. The two girls would perform crazy acts (sometimes involving me), and the boy, he would film it. I see them in my lobby, the blonde haired girl and the brown haired boy lost in a cycle of arguing, the other girl, Carly, constantly stepping in to stop them.

Freddie, the boy is in love with the girl Carly. I can see why. She's pretty and has become his best friend. But sometimes I wonder if he's missing something that's right in front of his eyes.

I wonder why he doesn't see _her_. Sometimes, I see him glance at her, grinning, and maybe he doesn't realize she makes him smile that way, but I do, and I think that maybe he's on to something, but his eyes have averted to something else as soon as I look back.

I am lazily sitting in my office, watching the monitor of security cameras stationed at various points throughout the apartment complex. I notice the boy, Freddie, sitting on the fire escape, watching iCarly. There had been a fiasco earlier this week, involving the blonde girl, Sam, announcing to the viewers that Freddie had never been kissed. It was no big deal, but Freddie took it hard, and the kids at school were relentlessly teasing him. I'm tuned in to iCarly, watching the girls getting ready to engage in a meatball war.

But Sam stops before they begin and tells everyone that she's never had her first kiss either, and goes on to say "so if you want to tease someone about it tease me, which isn't a good idea unless you live near the hospital…"

The screen goes blank and is then replaced with a picture of man with shrimp up his nose. I am mildly surprised, because I know that although they constantly fight, they do have somewhat of a strange, unconventional friendship.

I turn my attention to the security camera monitor, eyes trained on the small section of the screen that displays the fire escape. I see Freddie turn around and wave Sam in. She climbs over the window ledge with a bowl of meatballs. I grin; she had a way to make people laugh.

"Meatball?" she offers.

"Na…"

She tosses the meatball off the ledge, and my eyes switch over to another section of the monitor and watch as it hits a man walking along the sidewalk. I laugh. She begins to list all of the pranks she's pulled on him, and although he's not smiling, his eyes are.

"I'm sorry…" she says, "for everything."

"So, you think you could just pull back a little?" he asks.

She replies with a blatant "no", and he sighs, "I didn't think so".

"I'm just going to apologize every few years and start fresh…"

"Good." he replies, decisively.

"Good?"

"Yeah, it'd be too weird if you weren't making my life miserable all the time…" He glances sideways at her, and smiles. A smile, I've noticed, that is reserved just for her.

They talk, mutually agreeing on how first kisses are stupid, and people don't need to make a big deal about it. During a lapse of silence in their conversation, he laughs.

"What?"

"It's nothing…"

"Come on, just tell me."

"Na, it's stupid…"

"Just say it!"

"Well, I was just thinking that maybe…"

"We should kiss?"

They always had a knack for finishing each other's sentences.

I see her silently contemplating the situation before coming to a decision and saying, "_Just to get it over with_?"

"Just to get it over with…" he confirms, although his eyes show some confusion, a hungry want.

"And we never tell anyone about it?"

"Never, and we go right back to hating each other as soon as it's over."

For a few seconds, they are silent, each unsure of what to do.

"Well, lean…" she breaks the silence.

I hold my breath, because even I am surprised for this. They kiss, and the girl, Sam, has her eyes open, confused. After a few seconds her eyes close, but it's too late, they break the kiss, and the fleeting thoughts of childhood romances, the girl finally getting the guy (because I watch her, and she _never_ wins, always second best to her best friend), and the oddly comforting smell of hand sanitizer and ham are gone. They look at each other, confused.

"Nice work?" he replies, looking anywhere but at her.

"Yeah, you too…" she gets up to leave, swinging her leg back over the ledge, but stops as he says, "Hey, I still hate you."

She smiles, a real smile, and replies, "Hate you too…" before walking away.

Even I knew that what they said wasn't true. He watches her retreating form for a while and then sits outside, mulling over what had just happened. I think too; their dysfunctional relationship that somehow works so well for them, and the honest, raw emotion of the scene.

Then, I realize.

Relationships don't need to be perfect.

Sometimes, a _crazy, unconventional, dysfunctional_ relationship (with a definite tangible chemistry) is the most beautiful of all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys...**

**musicluvr1221 -** **yeah, it was **

* * *

I'd seen his first kiss. Lewbert had shown me the security camera footage. Maybe you'd expect me to have gone insane because of it, to begin sanitizing his mouth with soap, but I didn't. Something about it made my heart warm, and I was happy for him. Maybe it was because it was so unexpected, but beautiful in a dysfunctional way.

You might think that I would've killed her, because it is _her_. But she has a good heart beneath the rough exterior. She's gone through a lot in her life; she's strong, and I respect her for that. Maybe that's why I was devastated when I walked in on _that_. Maybe I was silently rooting for another couple…

So here I am, curled up on the couch with a box of tissues, crying and blowing my nose while my son is probably out there with _that girl_, kissing, because that's all they seemed to want to do. I understand that they're teenagers and they have their wants and needs, I am a human after all. But their relationship seemed to be based off of something more physical.

I hear a knock at the door.

"Freddie? Did you forget your keys?" I'm hoping he's come back, because the less time he spends with Carly, the better.

"No, its Sam, let me in…"

What was she doing here?

"Hi Sam," I don't bother to call her by her full name, I'm too distraught to take her screaming at me, "Freddie's not home, he's at Carly's…" I nod my head in the direction of the apartment opposite ours.

"Yeah yeah, I know, look Mrs. B, I knew you would take this hard, so I came over to give you some sort of company…you going to let me in or not?"

I nod, even though it was out of the ordinary, I wanted some help, needed someone to give me some consolation.

"Alright," she begins, propping her feet up on my coffee table and making herself comfortable on the couch, "look Mrs. B, the thing is, with Freddie and Carly…" she stops and looks around, "you got any food around here? That's _not _healthy?"

I toss her a bag of potato chips, and she rips them open hungrily. They're gone in about a minute and she wipes her hands on her cargo pants before she continues.

"Alright, where was I again?"

"My son and Carly?"

"Yeah, that's right, well, you see Mrs. B," she says, looking at me, "and I'm just throwing this out there, I know Carls, so, here's my theory, it should make you feel better than _this_…" she waves her hand towards the pile of crumpled tissues and I laugh.

"Well, here's what I think, Carly's feelings were platonic for Freddie until he saved her from the truck, now, she's callin' his tech-talk "cute"…'scuse me while I gag…"

"So, what are you saying?"

"Hold on, I'm getting there…you got any more food?"

"Yeah, I've got some cold cuts, you fond of those?"

"Hit me Mrs. B."

I hand the plate to her and she attacks those vigorously, I wait until she's done and take the plate to the sink, "So, you were saying…"

"What I'm saying is that Carly is _not_ in love with Freddie, but in love with what he did, why else would she want to kiss the boy, no offense Mrs. B."

"That…that makes a lot of sense!"

Suddenly, I'm feeling light hearted and I grin at her. Maybe she's smarter than she lets on.

"You know, I don't say this often, or at all, but you raised a good kid Mrs. B, I'm sure he'll wake up and smell the "Carly doesn't love me" bacon soon."

I laugh, "Wow, double compliment from Sam Puckett?"

"Yeah yeah lady, savor it while it lasts," she stands up, allowing the remains of her food massacre to fall to my carpet, but I don't care.

"Alright, well, I'm going to jet, thanks for the snackage…"

She starts towards the door but I stop her.

"Sam?"

She turns around.

"Thanks…"

I pull her in to a hug, because I'm thankful, for everything. She stands stiffly before awkwardly patting me on the back.

"Glad to know you're feeling better…" she shoots me a wide grin and is out the door and heading down the stairs in seconds.

I shut the door and begin cleaning the house up, ever since I walked in on _that kiss_, I've been a wreck. Gathering the used tissues strewn all over the room, I dump them in to the trash can, and get ready to disinfect my counter tops. That Sam has really put me in a good mood. I hum to myself as I clean. Right as I'm putting the disinfectants away, the front door clicks open.

"Freddie? Is that you?"

"Yeah, ma, it's me…"

Something doesn't sound right. I hope that this is Sam's theory coming in to play. I walk out in to the living room where I find him sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the wall.

"Freddie? Are you alright?"

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine." But his voice wavers at the end.

I hesitate, "Did Carly break up with you?"

"No, no she didn't."

"Oh," I feel my heart drop, _damn it_, "well, what's wrong?"

"I…I broke up with her." He sounds shocked hearing it out loud, even though it's coming from his own mouth.

I stand, mouth hanging open. "_You_? You broke up with her?!" Wow, Sam had become a great observer of human nature; she had hit the nail on the head.

"Yeah, I did, I was just the foreign bacon…" he begins muttering to himself and heads off to his room. The last thing I hear is, "stupid Sam, get out of my head!"

I laugh.

I think I might have an idea of who he's been talking to.


	3. Chapter 3

He believed you could tell a lot about someone from just looking at their shoes.

His were Converse, given to him with a "keep them clean" remark from his mom.

They're thrown in to the wash routinely, every Sunday at ten. During that time, he wears a spare pair of shoes that his mom had gotten him.

The shoe laces had become frayed and he was almost certain his mom would make him switch them out soon.

On the side of the rubber sole was written "freddie's a noob – sam wuz here". The message, scrawled in black sharpie that his mom had attempted to get rid of through bleaching and sterilization, still remained.

Sometimes, during class, he would be writing notes on polar and rectangular equations, or conics, and he would look around (because he's smart, and doesn't need to pay attention), and he would see what she had written on his shoe and grin.

He liked the message; it felt like Sam would always be a part of him (because they are best friends, even if they won't admit it).

-

Her Converse were the opposite of his; dirty, scuffed from use.

Some parts of cloth were separated from the sole of the shoe, leaving gaping holes where you could see her socks. The rubber sides of the shoes were covered with graffiti, a picture of Freddie being eaten by a bear (carefully drawn during history class) was on the left shoe along with drawings of pizza, chicken and ribs on the right.

While she was asleep, Freddie had managed to quickly write "sam's a demon – freddie wuz here" on her shoe.

She didn't notice until she was walking home. Her shoelace had become untied, and as she sat down on the sidewalk to tie it, she saw Freddie's message.

She let out a loud laugh, "Mama trained you well".

-

His shoes showed that he was clean and neat.

Her shoes showed that she was dirty and disorganized.

His shoes showed that she was his best friend.

Her shoes showed that he was her best friend.

Polar opposites that somehow, through years of "nubs" and "demons", first kisses (was there a reason why couldn't he stop his trips to the fire escape with his Pear Pod, listening to _the song_ on repeat?), empty hearts (was she supposed to feel that way, seeing them together?), and unspoken feelings (that might soon be told) had become best friends and maybe more.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews guys...**

**- seddiemeplz**


	4. Chapter 4

Here's how the story goes.

Freddie is in love with Carly. That's how it's supposed to be. Carly is a constant, she will never change, and Freddie, he likes that.

Then there's Sam. She's rude, and a tom-boy (everything Carly's not). Sam is spontaneous, a variable, an x in a linear equation. _Independent_. Freddie doesn't know if he's comfortable with that and later wonders if it's possible to hate anyone more.

But, with time comes change. It's a slow, natural process, and Freddie finds himself stopping to watch Sam laugh. He notices that her face shifts, changes, just like her. She drops the walls she keeps around her for a second and when she looks towards Freddie and smiles, he will smile back so hard it hurts.

!

Here's the story now.

Freddie still loves Carly and that's never going to change.

But, Freddie is _in love_ with Sam and this feeling is so new, so foreign to him, that the first time he realizes it he needs to sit down and then splash some cold water on his face.

He doesn't know exactly when it happened, can't pin point the exact time he fell in love with her. But, then again Sam was never exact either, always showing up late to rehearsal or rounding to whatever decimal place she felt like; which was usually none.

He doesn't understand because this wasn't supposed to happen. It was supposed to be two kids and a white picket fence with Carly, but now he finds himself day dreaming about spontaneous road trips in which one hand is always holding a turkey leg and the corners of his mouth are turned up in a constant smile as he watches the girl next to him instead of the road and he's surprised to find that she doesn't have wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes.

Instead, he sees a mass of blonde curls and when she turns, he's looking in to blue green eyes that are as wild as the sea.

!

There are little moments, Freddie thinks, that make him fall in love with her even more.

The way she just might give him a piece of her fruit roll up if he asked nicely, how she looked when she was sleeping (a little like _love_), a stark contrast from an awake Sam (fiery and passionate), and she's always been a paradox of sorts (he loves it _all_).

Then, there's the times when Sam kisses him so hard he thinks his lips will be bruised and he will forever be branded as hers, and the thing is, Freddie?

He's got no problem with that.


End file.
